


Closer

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra just wants to get a little closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Korra didn't get cold often, but when she did she'd be freezing.

Her eyes opened and she pulled the heavy blanket to her chin. She sighed to herself, she was probably getting sick.

She turned her head over to her sleeping lover. She narrowed her eyebrows and moved closer to Asami. She nuzzled into Asami's back and slipped an arm around her waist.

She was a little warmer, but her feet were still freezing. She did her best to tuck them under Asami's. The older woman shifted in her sleep and moved away from Korra.

The Avatar frowned again and moved back to her lover. She pressed herself into Asami and sighed.

Just a little closer and she would be comfortable. She nuzzled closer to Asami, but failed to stop Asami from falling out of bed and right onto the floor.

"Shit…" She mumbled with wide eyes.

"Ow…" Asami sat up. "What the hell, Korra?"

**Author's Note:**

> Short, stupid, and totally worth it.


End file.
